


One Shot Book

by brook_UwU_mayra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brook_UwU_mayra/pseuds/brook_UwU_mayra
Summary: Wattpad: Brook_UwU_MayraTumblr: brook-uwu-mayInstagram: brook_uwu_mayraTwitter: MayraBrook
Kudos: 1





	1. Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: Brook_UwU_Mayra  
> Tumblr: brook-uwu-may  
> Instagram: brook_uwu_mayra  
> Twitter: MayraBrook

June stared into the eyes of the boy. Those eyes looked as if they held all the secrets in the world. His outfit was one of emerald green and gold trim. It brought out so many wondrous colours. 

His eyes were a vibrant hazel, with flecks scattered throughout them. Those flecks were the parts that really intrigued June. There was gold, brown, green, blue, and even purple.

The girl's eyes were also quite outstanding. Hers were a bright blue, fading into indigo on the outer edges. The bits of silver and gold shimmer gently in the chandeliers flame. 

The two young adults stared into the other person’s eyes, wondering what secrets and pain were hidden beneath.

The boy bowed down to her, holding out his hand. He asked for a dance. As they twirled and spun, all she could look at those eyes. It was as if she was put under a spell. They continued to waltz around the ballroom, not a care about the world around them. The dance finished and tilted their heads to the floor, bowing once again. They still spoke to each other as they mingled around the ballroom, and the other guests paid no mind to them.

After a bit longer, it was quite late, and they both were meant to leave soon. The final dance had come and gone. The other attendees walked outside of the mansion, waiting. The gates though, remained closed, leaving the guests murmuring. 

A few shots suddenly echoed out through the courtyard and everyone scrambled to attempt to find a safe spot. In the midst of the commotion, a hanging lantern was tipped and shattered. A small spark turned into a large flame, catching everything in its path. June frantically searched for the boy, but to no avail. His body laid charred and battered, among so many others, freshly including June’s.

Both pairs of those mysterious eyes were no more.


	2. Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eehhhhh this one isn't very good cuz of the endinggggg

The summer of change was a long one. The Jones family started it off with moving to the other side of the U.S. They had started off in California, and ended up in Florida. It was just the three kids, seeing as their parents had been murdered in front of them a few years earlier. 

Maycee was the youngest of the three , at 13 years of age. Her older brother and sister were 19 year old twins. Maycee had a very mature mentality, and was a great leader. She was a very serious person, and always kept to herself. On the outside, she looked like a very well put together person. On the inside though, she was bursting with emotion, most of it being negative.

She had very few friends at their old home, and didn’t want to make friends here. Her siblings sent her to school with high hopes of her becoming a little less lonely. Their prayers were heard, because Maycee texted. She was speaking very highly of a girl her age, and asked if she could go to her house after school. Her siblings agreed, of course.

Maycee followed Michelle to her mother’s car. They climbed in and Maycee shyly waved high to the older woman who was driving. The two girls spoke in hushed tones about a few topics in their classes. They eventually made it to Michelle’s house. They went straight to Michelle’s room, and sat on her bed. They started talking about their siblings first. Maycee told of her two siblings, while Michelle told of her 5. Michelle was the middle child, but didn’t really mind, seeing as her parents treated them all equally. 

Michelle started asking Maycee about her home life and parents. Maycee started tearing up. She looked down, feeling vulnerable. Michelle looked closely at her, deciding what to do. She whispered sweet reassurances in Maycee’s ear.

Maycee broke down for the first time, although it would not be the last.


End file.
